


Подранки

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Deathfic, Drag, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Out of Character, Rape, Rating: NC17, Slash, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магия — не панацея и не лекарство от всех бед, а война не прошла бесследно.<br/>Фанфик написан в соавторстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подранки

Снейпа нет, а отработки остались. Рону это казалось мировой несправедливостью. От огорчения он даже забыл, что учеников наказывал не только профессор зельеварения, но и другие преподаватели. Начался новый — после Победы — учебный год, и жестокая действительность предстала во всей своей неприглядной красе: героев войны заставляли заниматься, как самых обычных студентов, гоняли на отработки и требовали соблюдать дисциплину. Отвратительно.

К тому же его недовольство таким порядком вещей почему-то не нашло понимания у Гарри и Гермионы. Друзья считали, что героям не пристало выпендриваться. В принципе, Рон был с этим согласен, но иногда хотелось немножко, ну, чуть-чуть, в общем, честно говоря, хотелось послаблений. И чтобы ТРИТОНЫ зачли без экзаменов, и эссе чтобы не писать... ну и в «слизеринскую» часть не хотелось шастать. «Змеи» косо смотрели в спину, и под их взглядами Рон чувствовал себя неуютно. К тому же подземелья находились далеко от башни, идти не меньше двадцати минут до ближайшей лестницы.

Рон сунул в шкаф последний начищенный котел и посмотрел на новенькие часы, подаренные отцом. Мерлинова борода! Половина двенадцатого! Он торопливо пробормотал очищающее заклятье, сорвал с себя рабочую мантию и повесил на крюк. Шорох позади заставил вскинуть палочку, но мощный удар в челюсть взорвался ослепительным фейерверком боли. Приложившись затылком о стену до искр в глазах, он успел почувствовать металлический привкус крови во рту.

***

Монтегю, если бы был в себе, не мог бы не порадоваться такой удаче. Рыжий гриффер, один, стоит спиной — о, просто подарок. Впрочем, Монтегю не подумал об этом. Он вообще ни о чем не подумал.

Уоррингтон достал это. Эту... штуку. Белые таблетки. Маглы принимали по три, клали на язык. Магам хватало половинки, но слизеринцы на ерунду не размениваются, и Монтегю закинул в рот целую. Он не помнил, почему оказался в кабинете зельеварения, не помнил, как планировал удар.

Просто у него стояло адски, и было похуй — мальчик, девочка — какая в жопу разница. Рыжий даже показался ему мороком. Сначала. Но когда кулак соприкоснулся с челюстью, Монтегю радостно понял — ничерта. Человек. Живой. Теплый. С дыркой. С дырками. Нужно быть последним дегенератом, чтобы не воспользоваться. Все получалось легко: цепь, трансфигурированная из подсвечника, наручники, штырь — и вот уже рыжий ублюдок готов к употреблению.

Что маглы используют? Какое возбуждающее? Член горел так сильно, что Монтегю дернул вниз молнию — не соображая. Просто чтобы холодный воздух подземелий охладил налитой кровью пенис.

Главное — не забыть раздеть рыжего придурка. Монтегю громко захихикал, вспомнив анекдот про маглу в колготках. К члену прикасаться... не стоило. Хотя хотелось, хотелось, блядь. Он почувствовал, как болезненно возбужденную кожу щекочет стекающая капля смазки. Горел весь пах, к яйцам прикасаться страшно, а где-то глубоко в анусе тянуло сладкое предвкушение.

Трясущиеся руки чуть не выронили палочку, когда Монтегю бормотал раздевающее. Ого. Блядь. Он с силой развел ягодицы, покрытые мягкими золотистыми волосами, и сглотнул. Дырка маленькая. Приставил истекающий смазкой член, надавил. Рыжий дернулся в кандалах и замычал. Монтегю нажал. По лицу катился пот, в голове всплывали отрывочные мысли, что надо бы растянуть, подождать, а то порванная уздечка, как в тот раз, и никакого удовольствия... растягивать не хотелось, ждать тем более. Трансфигурация котла в длинную палку заняла миг. Монтегю одной рукой раздвинул ягодицы, другой приставил палку к морщинистому анусу и навалился всем телом.

Рон пришел в себя от боли. И заорал. Все, что у него сейчас было — это боль — разрывающая, жестокая, не знающая жалости. Он дернулся, но стало только хуже – от рези в прямой кишке лишь затошнило. Он попытался вывернуться и оттолкнуть животное, которое на него напало. В глазах было темно, уши закладывало от собственного крика, хотелось сдохнуть прямо сейчас, чтоб только прекратить эту кошмарную пытку. Казалось, то, что разрывает его зад — выйдет сейчас спереди из живота.

Монтегю был доволен. Палка двигалась жесткими рывками, вывороченный красный анус Уизела был готов принять член — о, уже хоть три члена. Монтегю рывком дернул на себя палку, и поморщился, когда рыжий мудак стал рваться, сдирая наручниками кожу на запястьях.

Кислота клокотала внутри, пузырилась, требовала сделать то, что хочется, срочно-срочно, сильно-сильно. Скользить по крови оказалось приятно. Монтегю вошел в растянутый анус, приложив одновременно гриффера головой о каменную стену. Уизел заткнулся. Монтегю подтянул его повыше — здоровый, тяжелый, как слон, блядь. Но ничего. Тяжесть с лихвой компенсировалась охуительными ощущениями. Стенки кишки сжимали член Монтегю, и он, издав победный горловой вопль, принялся ебать рыжего изо всех сил.

Жар растекался по всему телу — от паха до горла, подкатывал к лицу и отступал. Монтегю врывался в развороченный анус все глубже, член входил в дырку с хлюпаньем. Оно заглушало вопли пришедшего в себя Уизли, от которых по коже бегали мурашки. Когда Монтегю выходил из рыжего, красный анус медленно сжимался, а Монтегю завороженно смотрел на кровавую звездочку с дыркой посередине. Когда та сжималась, он приставлял член к анусу и снова врывался внутрь, двигаясь так, что у самого плыло перед глазами. Дырки Уизли уже не хватало, хотелось большего.

Рон охрип почти сразу и теперь только выл, чувствуя, как боль рвет его зад на части. Он не сразу почувствовал, как что-то изменилось. Но когда на него навалилось чье-то потное тело, а анус прошила очередная вспышка боли, Рон задергался изо всех сил, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя человека.

Монтегю захрипел от возбуждения — Уизли подмахивал, как самая настоящая шлюха.

— Хаааа-роший мальчик! Отлично ебешься! А ну-ка, сделай вид, что тебе хорошо. Обхвати своего дружка.

Уизел замотал головой судорожно, но Монтегю, продолжая вбиваться в покрасневшую жопу, вжал палочку в основание черепа рыжего. Перед глазами плыли зеленые, розовые и фиолетовые круги, хотелось засадить гриферу по самые гланды, но еще больше сейчас захотелось, чтоб Уизли умолял его. О чем — не важно. Просто. Но он не просил, а выл сорванным голосом, звучащим в ушах Монтегю волшебной музыкой.

Но как же подмахивает, блядь такая!

Монтегю вломился в очередной раз в задницу и надавил на палочку, оставляя красный след на влажной коже. Уизли потянул руку к паху. Монтегю тряхнул головой, круги, вращающиеся калейдоскопом, на секунду разлетелись, и приказал весело:

— Погоняй шкурку, Уизел. Ты же у нас дрочер, тебе ж никто не дает. Вот и покажи, а я помогу.

Но какой, сука, сладкий. И тугой. И палкой его уже, и хуем, а он стягивается вокруг члена, как севшая перчатка вокруг пальца. Монтегю натянул Уизли так глубоко, как только смог.

Не сопротивляться, делать, что скажет. И тогда все закончится. Наверное.

В ушах гулко бухала кровь, делая звуки, раздающиеся над ухом, далекими и потусторонними. О хлюпанье думать не хотелось. Только вот по ногам щекоткой что-то текло. Тяжелые шлепки о ягодицы, тяжелое дыхание, слова, которые что-то значат, и палочка у затылка. Палочка, да, это Рон еще понимал. Он почувствовал, как рука в наручнике скользнула вниз. Дрочить? Ладно. Рон протянул окровавленную руку и сжал свой член.

Монтегю задохнулся, когда увидел, как рыжий кладет свою лапищу на сжавшийся член и начинает его трогать. На секунду замер, но возбуждение ударило в голову как колокол, понесло вперед и он начал вколачиваться в тугое очко из последних сил. Еще чуть-чуть, вот уже, горячее, словно точка кипения предчувствие наслаждения сконцентрировалось в самом низу, надо выбить его из себя, из этого рыжего, вырвать с корнем. Монтегю уже орал.

Оргазм обрушился как лавина. Ударил в затылок твердым, заставил слиться с дрожащим, скулящим телом под собой и окаменеть, выплескиваясь, выплескиваясь, выплескиваясь в растраханную задницу. Монтегю навалился на Уизли в последний раз и замер.

Больше нет разрывающей искрящейся боли, ни звука не раздается сзади. Рон разжал ладонь, отпустил свой член и просипел:

— Отпусти! Пожалуйста...

Ничего не изменилось. Рон дернулся, попытался выпрямиться, и тут... Так вот кто это! Вот кто этот ублюдок, насильник, смертник, блядь, потому что охуевшему слизеринцу не жить! Не сиделось ему в Мунго, жертве войны, блядь, Рон сейчас вырвет у него палочку и...

Глаза Монтегю были открыты и смотрели в потолок. Пусто и счастливо. Счастливо и пусто. Из угла приоткрытого рта на подбородок натекла слюна. Штаны веревками стягивали ноги ненавистного охотника. Член — окровавленный, сморщенный, болтался внизу, как прилепившийся слизняк. И глаза... были... открыты.

Рон заорал, срывая окончательно связки, почти обсираясь от животного ужаса, вырываясь что было сил. По запястьям ручейками текла кровь. Он тут один. Изнасилованный. Израненный. Прикованный. С трупом. С мертвым-мертвым трупом.

Задохнулся, из горла больше не вырывалось ни звука, хотя отчаянно хотелось кричать. И Рон напрягался, выталкивая из себя вопль. Тишина…

От липкого ужаса подогнулись ноги, словно его с размаху ударили под колени. Рон обвис на цепях и беззвучно заскулил. Повел плечами. Тело на нем дернулось и немного сползло вниз, чужая голова мотнулась и уткнулась в спину. Мокрая холодная слюна размазалась по коже, вызывая истерическую дрожь, и Рон в панике забился в цепях, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя мертвеца. Левую руку свело от боли, в кабинета вдруг стало холодно, а по телу прошла липкая дрожь. Он скорчился от судорог и приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы дать отдых измученной руке. Правая совсем не устала, мелькнула непрошеная мысль. И Рону стало смешно. Он беззвучно хохотал, широко открывая рот. Из глаз потекли слезы. Ну, да. Смешно. Если бы Монтегю не заставил его трогать себя, сейчас болели бы две руки. Рон снова залился безмолвным смехом.

Отдышавшись, он пошевелился и выпятил зад. Если раскачаться, хорошенько раскачаться, то проклятый ублюдок упадет. И тогда станет легче. А потом Рон попробует избавиться от наручников. Он же герой, он сильный маг! Раньше беспалочковая магия ему просто не нужна была, да! А сейчас-то у него все получится. Это точно. Главное — отдохнуть.

Становилось все холоднее. Железные наручники, каменные стены, широко разведенные ноги. Рон снова беззвучно завыл.

Монтегю упал на пол, его голова с мерзким стуком ударилась о камни. Рон не видел, но против воли представил: кожа расходится, как грецкий орех раскалывается череп, мозги вытекают, вываливаются дрожащим студнем.

Горло сжало спазмом, он попытался дышать глубоко, чтобы не тошнило. Но вместо облегчения почувствовал запах спермы, крови и сортира. И как он раньше не ощущал? Словно заморозило все чувства, и вот теперь они постепенно оттаивали.

Адская боль в заднице. Саднящая боль в запястьях. Ненормальная, противоестественная тишина кабинета. Могильный холод. И запах...

Рона вывернуло, он еле успел чуть нагнуть голову, но все равно рвота попала на голую грудь, на ноги, на съежившийся член, синеватый в сумерках. Второй приступ истерики длился дольше.

Сознание ушло на минуты. Или на час. Он не знал точно. Спасительная мысль "Меня будут искать " больше не грела. Пальцы ног не чувствовались. Рон откашлялся, сплюнул кислую слюну. Запахи его больше не донимали — то ли принюхался, то ли нужные импульсы уже не доходили до участка мозга, отвечающего за обоняние. Голова же, напротив, была на удивление ясной. Словно он сидит за шахматным столом, партия почти выиграна, и нужный ход формулируется, как нашептанный в ухо, ясно, ярко, чисто. Сейчас вместо хода формулировался только вопрос.

— Почему?

Рон и не заметил, что сказал это вслух, но глотка заболела, словно он проглотил один за одним сто колючих каштанов в зеленой шипастой кожуре. Зеленой, как слизеринские цвета.

— Почему, Монтегю? Отвечай! — Рон завизжал, но тут же заткнулся. Все равно вместо звука выходило бульканье. Он продолжил, но тихо, почти шепотом:

— Я не знал, что тебе нравились парни, Монтегю. Почему я? Это месть?

От холода зуб на зуб не попадал. Может, если подрочить — будет легче?

Рон снова расхохотался резким каркающим звуком.

— Не месть, значит? Просто я, говоришь, под руку попался?

Визгливое хихиканье прорезавшегося голоса отразилось от каменных стен и заметалось по комнате.

— Да, ты прав — по хуй, — Рон продолжил хихикать. — Почему я такой неудачник, Монтегю? Чтобы тебе на Хорька вашего не наткнуться? Я бы посмотрел, да, как ты его будешь. Вот уж кто бы визжал, как недорезанный.

Рон помолчал, прислушиваясь к шепоту, попытался сплюнуть, но рот был совсем сухой. Откашлялся и авторитетно заявил:

— Хорек только с виду недотрога, ему бы понравилось. Все они такие.

Он на мгновение представил Малфоя, растянутого, с дыркой вместо задницы и почувствовал, как пятки закололо теплом, как будто застывшая кровь наконец побежала по венам. Попрыгал на одной ноге, боль в заднице отдалась режущими лезвиями, анус закололо, защипало, словно трескалась сухая корка. Хотелось пить и в тепло.

— Монтегю, будь человеком, дай попить. Скотина.

У этих слизеринских ублюдков снега зимой не допросишься. Вот рту появился горький привкус желчи.

— Конечно, я прав, — шепот Монтегю был едва слышным, но Рон его отлично разобрал. — Хорек бы визжал, брыкался и плакал, но ему бы понравилось. Да ничего бы он тебе не успел сделать!

Рон представил, как Монтегю задирает Хорьку мантию, тот сжимает жопу — наверняка маленькую и тощую, смотреть не на что... рука сама потянулась к паху, стало теплее. Он начал дрочить.

— А потом ты его, ему... — пробормотал он, — прямо в задницу, да, вот эту штуку!

Возбуждение вспыхнуло факелом, картина извивающегося Хорька, которому ублюдок Монтегю совал в жопу толстую палку, отозвалась жаром в собственной разодранной заднице, Рон задергал рукой, изо всех сил сжимая член. И завыл, кончая, когда воображаемый Монтегю выдернул из Хорька палку и засунул в него свой хуй.

Рон зажмурился, замерев и вытянувшись настолько, насколько позволяли цепи. А потом начал жадно слизывать с руки сперму. Она же жидкая, почти как вода, думал Рон. Почти как вода.

Взглядом он уперся в Монтегю и заплакал.

— Отпусти меня, ублюдок. Слышишь, отпусти.

За дверью раздались шаги, заскрипели открывающиеся створки.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, но его никто не видел после отработки. Давайте посмотрим здесь, — голос Гермионы звучал расстроено. Гермиона. Рон начал рваться из цепей. Нет. Не только не это. Он заскулил. Распахнувшаяся в комнату дверь принесла с собой чужое дыхание и свет. Сквозняк пронесся по телу, защекотав вывороченный анус. Рон снова завыл.

Ухмылка Монтегю была реальней, чем силуэт директора Макгонагалл, чем распахнувшиеся карие глаза Гермионы. Вой резко прекратился, словно Рона выключили. Он смотрел на себя как будто с пола, с той точки, где лежал Монтегю. Голый, прикованный, вымазанный в сперме — своей и чужой, в крови, в блевотине, ноги дрожат, зад зияет разодранной дырой, губы прокушены, и все зубы, наверное, в темной крови. Размазанные сопли и липкие, грязные дорожки слез.

Рон захрипел "Уйдите!!!", но его не поняли. Минерва взмахнула палочкой, и Рон рухнул на пол, словно его обезножили. Прямо возле лица оказалась кокнутая голова Монтегю.

Рон обвел кабинет безумным взглядом. Гермиона так и стояла у двери, слезы катились по ее щекам, в прекрасных глазах застыл немой вопрос. Ха. Спроси-спроси! Рон тоже спрашивал, и Монтегю ответил ему. И сейчас ответит. Стоит только спросить. Рон, не поднимаясь на ноги, похлопал Монтегю по плечу.

— Спасибо!

Монтегю отпустил его, и теперь сам будет разбираться со всем Хогвартсом, а Рон... Рону полагается тепло и покой.

Шепот Монтегю был сейчас громче и отчетливее.

— Обливиэйт! – твердый голос директора был последним, что услышал Рон.

***

Сигнал к окончанию занятий прозвучал над самым ухом, как будто чары нарочно наложили поближе к нему, Рону.

— Ты идешь? — Гермиона смотрела вопросительно, поправляя волосы бессознательным жестом, от которого у Рона тепло сжималось сердце.

— Ты иди, мне тут кое-куда надо, — он приобнял ее, а потом, улыбаясь, легонько подтолкнул в сторону выхода.

Гермиона кивнула, подхватила сумку с книгами, и легко побежала прочь. Рон с любовью посмотрел ей вслед, потер лоб — в последнее время постоянно болела голова, хмыкнул и направился в подземелья. У входа в гостиную Слизерина он натолкнулся на Малфоя. Тощий Хорек окинул его невыразительным взглядом и уставился бледными рыбьими глазами:

— Чего тебе, Уизли?

— Позови Монтегю.

Малфой дернулся, как от удара.

— Его нет.

— Слушай, Хор... Малфой, — Рон нетерпеливо стукнул кулаком по стене, — не валяй дурака, позови. Ничего я ему не сделаю, надо поговорить.

— Уизли, Грег погиб.

— Смешная шутка, я оценил. Где он?

— Не знаю.

Хорек врал. Прятал бегающие глаза, кусал губы, уж Рон-то эту породу знает. Потом заявил:

— Если хочешь, можешь подождать его в нашей гостиной. Я его… позову.

Нашел идиота. Рон хмыкнул:

— Здесь подожду.

Малфой кивнул и бросился прочь, почти припустив бегом. Ишь, шило в заднице. Чего это он разбегался? В голове царапнуло какое-то воспоминание, что-то связанное с задницей Хорька — такое абсурдное, что Рон расхохотался. Когда появился Монтегю, он продолжал смеяться.

— Ваш Малфой все-таки редкостный идиот. Нам надо поговорить.

Монтегю насмешливо скалил зубы, соглашаясь.

— Ну, пошли на Астрономическую. Там, правда, холод собачий.

И Рон устремился вперед, он был уверен, что Монтегю последует за ним — как обычно. Эти слизеринцы в последнее время ведут себя правильно, тихие такие, делают, что им говорят. Астрономическая башня встретила их тишиной и морозом. Бррр, некоторые умудряется здесь целоваться, недавно с каких-то хаффлпафцев кучу баллов сняли. Зато рукой подать до озера — один шаг, и ты уже там.

Монтегю позади недоверчиво фыркнул, и Рон завелся:

— Думаешь, мне слабо искупаться в такую погоду?!

Он подскочил к парапету и прищурился. Ледяная кромка на берегу была совсем небольшой, если разбежаться... Рон сбросил мантию, вскарабкался на каменные перила и полуобернулся:

— Смотри, слизеринская немочь, как делают грифффиндорцы!

Снизу доносились приближающиеся крики. Его кто-то звал.

Ну нет, его не остановят. Сейчас он как нырнет!.. Рон изо всех сил оттолкнулся от парапета и ринулся вниз, раскинув руки и хохоча. Обидный смех Монтегю звенел в ушах, когда Рон врезался в землю. Сознание лопнуло, словно нарыв, заливая глаза красным и освобождая от цепей, сжимавших виски.

Ослепительный миг свободы — ради которого стоило умереть.


End file.
